


Common Ground

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: * This series is COMPLETE *1970s Normal!AU. Sam is a Liberal Activist, attending Stanford for Civil and Human Rights Law. He comes from a blue-collar family and after refusing to join the Family Auto Business, he’s forced to walk away, leaving him little to no family.Shannon comes from a more conservative family, where she’s always been told what’s expected of her and what her role was in life. Going to Stanford was merely a formality for her to find a decent man to marry, but she intends on using the opportunity to build a future for herself and what she believes in.When the two are paired on a class project, they are initially hesitant in their prejudices of one another. Can they work through their differences to find common ground?





	1. Chapter 1

1973 was a crazy year in America. As Sam climbed into the yellow cab that would take him to the bus station, he reflected on the things that had happened as he gazed at the colors of autumn that began to creep up on every tree. **  
**

Richard Nixon was President, having been elected for a second term, only to be followed by the Watergate scandal several months later. The Vietnam War was over, but the country was in a deep regression. The Government decided the answer was to start a war on drugs and founded the DEA. Not to mention the changes in Law.

Major landmarks were reached when Roe vs. Wade passed, affirming the legality of a woman’s right to have an abortion under the Fourteenth Amendment to the Constitution. Sam felt it was overdue. Everyone should have the right to choose for themselves. You also had the media calling the Civil Rights Movement dead, the public losing interest, but Sam knew it was far from over. He had attended many rallies, helped many friends, and fought for equality for all - which is why and how he was attending Stanford for Civil and Human Rights Law on a full scholarship. He wanted to help. He wanted to make a difference.

But it came at a high cost.

He was leaving home after a huge blowout fight with his father over resolving to go to college rather than working in the family auto business like his older brother, Dean. Sam’s mother silently supported him, but wouldn’t do more than try to calm John. After John told Sam that if he left, he should stay gone, Dean then tried to intervene.

Dean was proud of his younger brother and supported him in what he wanted to do with his life. Sam was smart, he could do anything, be anyone. When he chose to leave, knowing the consequences of walking out the door, Sam hugged his brother - the only real family he had left - and promised to stay in touch.

Y/N’s experience was different. Her family was proud and supportive of their daughter. She always did well in school and worked hard to meet their standards. Her family was conservative, her father a veteran of WWII, a businessman after the war, and a highly respected member of their community. She was expected to act a certain way, dress a certain way, and she met their highest expectations.

Her parents drove her to her dorm at Stanford, finding a spot along the curb mixed amongst other parents and vehicles dropping off the new and eager college students from all over the country. She was expected to go to college and whatever she chose to study didn’t matter. For her, College was her chance to learn about something important, have life experiences, get a degree, and maybe make a difference in the world. To her parents, it was a chance to make them proud, give them something to brag about, and a way to find a suitable man to marry.

As Y/N and her parents stepped out of the car, they looked over the campus, seeing a diverse mix of people; as well as women and men walking to the same dorm rooms. None of them were thrilled at the Residence Halls being coeducational, but at least the door rooms themselves were not.

As they rounded the trunk, Y/N’s attention was caught by a large Greyhound bus pulling to a stop behind their vehicle. Y/N watched as person after person stepped off the bus. She was about to turn away until she saw him. **  
**

Y/N stared for several long moments at the man. He was tall, like really, really tall. He had long chestnut hair down to his shoulders, shining like gold in the sunlight. His tan leather fringe jacket fit his broad but slender torso, finished off with tight jeans down his long legs and brown leather cowboy boots.

The man turned around to view the campus, taking in a deep breath and letting it out in a smooth sigh. He turned his head, catching Y/N watching him and he smirked, flashing her a wink. She jumped in place when she realized she’d been caught, turning to her father and accepting the bags he was handing her from the trunk.

“Ugh, hippies,” her father groaned with disgust, “Get a haircut you bum,” he added, but Sam hadn’t heard, already making his way to tour the campus and find his dorm. Y/N’s mother quickly chastised her husband for it as the two of them walked Y/N to her dorm room.

Y/N entered the large amphitheater-style room, the rows of tiered seating slowly filling up as more students entered the classroom, finding their seats before the class began. Y/N spotted a seat off to the side a few rows up from the front. Several seats around her were empty and she felt like she’d be able to concentrate better without too many people surrounding her.

As the professor entered the class, telling everyone to get settled, Y/N jumped in surprise as someone took the seat behind her. She chanced a look over her shoulder to see who had sat, only to find the tall - and, wow, handsome - stranger from before. The ‘hippy’ as her father distastefully referred to him.

Sam looked up from his notebook, seeing Y/N stealing a glance at him once more. He offered her a warm smile and her eyes went wide - being caught again - and she quickly turned in her seat to face the front of the class once more.

She tried to focus her attention on the Professor as he went over the syllabus and finer points that would be covered during the curriculum. She found herself being consistently distracted by the sounds of the hippy shifting around, the scratch of pen on paper. As she checked the time, Y/N was grateful that class would be over soon and she could escape from the distracting man.

Her hopes were quickly dashed, however, as the Professor began pairing off students for a group project that would be due by the end of the semester. Her eyes went wide as she realized she was paired with none other than the hippy. 

As soon as class was dismissed, Y/N bolted for the door, desperate the put some distance between her and the stranger. As she made her way down the hall, she started contemplating seeing the Professor during his office hours, see if she could be paired with someone else.

“Hey, Y/N, wait up!” She turned to see the tall stranger approaching with a broad smile, “Hey, I’m Sam.” he greeted, offering his hand to her as his other hand adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, “We should probably set a time to get together, set up a study schedule for the project.”

“You’re right,” she said with a sigh, stepping to the side of the walkway and turning to face him, “Look, this is important to me,” she began explaining, “If we’re paired for this project, you need to show up and do half the work. No lazy-hippie nonsense.”

Sam stared at her in shock before hardening his features and adjusting his pack on his shoulder, “Right,” he nodded, pursing his lips, “How about we meet at the cafe for dinner at six and we can come up with a schedule,” he stated, accepting her silent nod and rushing off to his next class, mumbling under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam sat at a small table in the middle of the campus cafe. He sat down with his sandwich and drink and began unloading his textbooks and notebooks to the table. He glanced at his watch, seeing it was already ten after six. Go figure! When Sam first saw Shannon, he was enamored. She was so well put together, so beautiful, and he wanted to get to know her better. After their exchange earlier, he realized she was one of those rich, snobby girls that looked down their nose at people like him. He was used to it, having dealt with it his whole life, having grown up in a poor, blue-collar family. **  
**

Sam decided to start in on his studies as he took a bite of his sandwich, the quiet din surrounding him fading away as he focused on his work.

“Hey,” Shannon said, abruptly tearing Sam from his studies as she took the seat opposite of him. He glanced over her before looking at his watch.

“You’re late,” he mumbled with a mouthful of food, setting his sandwich back into the meal basket and looking up from his books and notes to flash her a quick smile.

“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” she said, flushing as she placed her study materials on the table. She honestly thought he’d be late or wouldn’t show, so she took her time, ending up showing up thirty minutes later than agreed upon.

“I need someone who’s gonna take this project seriously,” he said, reiterating her words from earlier that day, “This is important to me too,” he added sternly as he held her gaze. He wasn’t about to let anyone destroy what he had worked so hard to achieve.

Shannon let out the breath she was holding, surprised at his response, before nodding and relaxing. It was wrong of her to assume anything about him.

“I apologize, Sam,” she said earnestly and Sam relaxed at her tone, “Won’t happen again.”

Sam nodded in agreement before they both settled in to go over notes and outline their project. After a couple of hours, they agreed to call it quits for the night, having agreed upon a course of action for their project and an ongoing schedule for study.

For three weeks, they had met several nights a week to work on their project together in the cafe. Sam looked up from his note-taking, looking across the table at Shannon. As always, she was studious, her attention focused solely on what she was reading and the notes she was taking. She was always to well-kept, clean and well-groomed, her clothes neatly pressed, not even a strand of hair out of place. She was always proper and kept their conversations solely on their work. **  
**

“So what’s your story?” Sam said suddenly. Shannon looked up from her notes, her brow furrowed in confusion and Sam smirked at how adorable she looked.

“My story?”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “You always dress so not casual and you’re stern and strict, especially with yourself. Why?”

Shannon was surprised by his question, but she remembered she’d been wanting to ask him the same thing. A story for a story she supposed.

“My Dad’s a World War Two Veteran,” she began, leaning her elbows on the table as she fidgeted with the pen between her hands, “Mom is a housewife. Dad is a respected member of the community, and reminds me all the time that anything I do reflects on the family,” she shrugged, “He has high standards and he expects them to be met.”

Sam huffed, “Yeah, I know what that’s like,” he grumbled, tucking his hair behind his ear, “My Dad didn’t want me to go to college. Wanted me to stay home and work the family business. But I wanted more than to be a grease monkey for the rest of my life. That’s my brother, that’s not me,” he explained, “My Dad’s a Veteran too,” Sam chuckled, “Guess it comes with the territory?” he shrugged.

Shannon looked uncomfortable, her shoulders slumped and her head drooped as she continued fidgeting with the pen in her hands, “How did you do it?” she asked, finally lifting her gaze to his, “How did you manage to go against your father’s wishes?” she couldn’t imagine not doing as her father told her. Well, she could imagine it, but the outcome was never good.

Sam shrugged, his tone softer, “I just had to do what was right for me. I had to try. I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try to be my own person, you know?”

Shannon nodded her understanding and she found herself suddenly jealous of Sam’s ability to stand up for himself. She wished she had the courage herself. Sam let the conversation fall to the side as they both focused back on their studies. He had managed to wiggle her slightly out of her shell and he was eager for more, to learn who this woman was.

As the weeks went on, they learned more and more about each other. Their study sessions felt almost like dates as they talked and laughed. Sam found himself drawn to her. Though her outward appearance gave off one impression, she was more open and down-to-earth than Sam expected. The semester was nearly over, their project reaching its completion and Sam realized he didn’t want it to end.

“You wanna go out with me?” Sam blurted, stopping himself as he was walking away from their study time, standing close as he looked down at her, “Like, on an actual date?” he added, making sure she understood what he meant.

“A…a date?” she stuttered, surprised by the question. She had to admit, she had grown to like Sam a lot. But she thought he found her too upper class to catch his interest, “Yes?” she squeaked. **  
**

“Was that a question?” Sam chuckled, enjoying the flush that rose to her cheeks, something that was happening more and more often.

“I mean…yes, Sam. I’d love to go on a date with you,” she rushed out, afraid she’d back out. She had thought about it plenty of times. She had kept herself from even pursuing it, knowing her father would disapprove. But as the weeks rolled on, it became harder and harder to deny the connection and attraction she had to him.

The following Saturday night found Shannon standing in front of her mirror, looking over her outfit for her date with Sam. She ran her hands down her dress, smoothing out the lines. She knew she was dressed properly, hair done nice, makeup just so. She knew Sam would appreciate her effort and most likely compliment her. But that’s not what worried her mind.

Sam was different. She had dated before, of course, but those men had been hand-picked by her parents from the ‘approved’ pool of respectable families within their circle. She was expected to marry well and be a housewife and mother. Sam was studying to be a lawyer. Though being a lawyer was prestigious, what he was trying to do wouldn’t make him much money.

She could hear her father’s voice screaming in the back of her head: How can he support you? Look where he comes from! Get a haircut, you bum!

She sighed, shaking her head as she ran her hands over her stomach, now swimming with butterflies. She went back and forth, deciding she would cancel because it was a bad idea. Then deciding she liked Sam too much and really wanted this. In the end, she decided it was only one date. What harm could come from that?


	3. Chapter 3

One date turned into several until, before they realized it, months had passed. The two of them lay in Sam’s bed together, his fingers ghosting over her skin as she rested her head on his chest, he hand splayed over his heart. Sam loved these moments, wrapped in each other after their love-making, the quiet surrounding them, making them feel sheltered from the rest of the world. He fell for her, hard, and he found himself wishing it could always be like this. **  
**

“Sam?” her voice broke the silence as Sam turned his gaze to her, a smile tugging at his lips as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Yeah, pretty girl?” he smirked and she blushed.

“Break’s coming up soon,” she stated and Sam sighed. He wasn’t looking forward to going home to see his family. So much so that he was considering just sticking around campus, “I was thinking, maybe you’d like to come home with me?”

Sam’s attention snapped back to her at her words and he looked at her worriedly. He could see how nervous she was. **  
**

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“I know I want you there,” she said quietly as she sat up on the bed, wrapping the sheet around herself, “I’m just not sure how well it’s gonna go.” She was scared to have this conversation, but she knew it needed to happen sooner rather than later. She loved him, she had no doubts about that, in a way she had never felt for anyone before. But she was certain it wouldn’t go over well, that her family would reject Sam and make her choose between them.

“What are you so worried about?” he brushed her hair back from her face, leaning on one elbow as he grew more concerned with the tension that was forming in her body.

“I’m worried that my family won’t accept us, accept you. They have this idea of what my life is supposed to be, who I’m supposed to marry, and I just know my father won’t take it well.”

“I don’t care if they accept me, Shannon. I just care about being with you.”

Sam flinched as she hurriedly climbed from the bed, quickly finding her clothes strewn about the room and getting dressed.

“It’s not that easy, Sam,” she scoffed, “Not everyone can just walk away from their family. They expect me to meet their standards.”

“And I don’t?” Sam angrily huffed, getting out of bed and pulling on his boxers as he sat on the edge of the mattress, “And I didn’t walk away from my family,” he added with a sneer, “I chose me. My life.”

“I can’t do that,” she said, her tone too calm for Sam’s liking. He watched as she finished dressing, looking anywhere but at him.

“Can’t walk away or can’t choose me?” he accused, the heartbreak evident in his tone.

She finally met his gaze, trying to fight back tears, “Both. I can’t choose between you and my family, Sam. I won’t.”

“Isn’t that what you’re doing now?” he scoffed, rising from the bed.

“No, Sam! I didn’t mean it like that.”

“How did you mean it then, huh?” he shouted, turning to face her, “If I’m not good enough then why did you even bother?”

She wanted to tell him then and there that it was because she loved him. Because she wanted a future with him. But her father’s voice continued to ring in the back of her mind, like some brainwashing that she couldn’t get rid of. She was expected to meet a standard and Sam did not meet the expectations she knew her father held. Her silence was deafening to Sam.

“I think you should go,” he said in a softer tone, his shoulders slumped in defeat as he looked at the ground. She took in a sharp intake of breath, tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to find a way to make this better. But she couldn’t. Instead, she turned and walked out of his room, leaving a heartbroken Sam standing alone and confused. **  
**

Shannon and Sam hadn’t spoken in the days following their argument. When Shannon returned to class, her heart dropped into her stomach as she saw Sam’s seat empty. She looked around the rapidly filling classroom to see Sam seated several spots away. He caught her eyes for a second before turning his attention down to the notes on his desk, refusing to look at her. After several days of much the same, Shannon tried to force herself to accept that she and Sam were a thing of the past, and maybe it was for the best. Though she missed him more than she could comprehend.

A week later class finished, signaling the start of the break. Shannon had received her final grade and she smiled broadly. She looked up in time to see Sam leaving the classroom and decided she needed to talk to him before the break.

“Sam?” she called after him, a little out of breath as she rushed to catch up to his long strides. He stopped once he heard her calling to him and turned to see her running up to him, “Hey,” she smiled, a little out of breath.

“Hey,” he was quiet and found it hard to meet her eyes, the ones he spent so long getting lost in and falling for, “What’s up?”

She stared at him in wonder for a moment, quickly catching herself as she drew forth her project paper, “I just wanted to congratulate you and thank you for working with me on this project.”

A small smile tugged at his lips and he nodded, “I really enjoyed working on the project with you. I learned a lot and you were a good partner,” he added sheepishly, knowing under his words he was telling her how much he missed her.

“You too,” she agreed, more solemnly. A long silence drew out between them as they looked at each other. She wanted to apologize, to beg him for his forgiveness. Before she got the chance, Sam spoke up.

“I guess I’ll see you around,” he forced a smile, turning and walking away. It broke her heart to watch him leave. With a heavy sigh, she turned to head to her room to pack and prepare for the break.

“So I’ll see you after the break?” Shannon’s roommate said, her bags in her hands as she made her way to the door.

“Sure thing! Have fun!” Shannon threw over her shoulder as she finished packing her bags. She sighed, the weight of missing Sam still hanging heavy on her heart. She wished things were different, that she could go back and change it, tell Sam that she didn’t care what her family thought, she just wanted him. But she’d hurt him and wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t forgive her.

A knock at the door drew her attention and she turned, seeing the door left open and Sam standing in the doorway. Her jaw dropped as she took him in. He was wearing a simple suit, so completely different from anything she had ever seen him in before.

“Sam?” her voice squeaked, betraying her shock at his presence. **  
**

“Hey,” he said shyly, walking into the room and slowly approaching her. It was then she noticed he had cut his hair. It was now short, parted on the side. He looked so prim and proper it almost made her sick to her stomach.

“Sam?” she says in shock, looking him over, her jaw slack and she wasn’t even trying to hide it, “What did you do?!” she nearly yells.

“I-is it bad?” he asked, his smile falling as he ran a hand over his short hair, looked down over his clothes insecurely.

“No. I don’t think you could ever look bad, Sam,” she smirked, “Just…different,” she shrugged.

“I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, taking several quick steps to stand with her, taking her hands in his own, “I’m so sorry about that stupid fight. You were right. I can’t be so stubborn,” he chuckled, “I miss you. I feel awful about what happened, how things ended,” he added in a whisper, “I don’t want you to walk away from your family. But I don’t want you to walk away from me either. If all I gotta do to change that is cut my hair and change my clothes,” he shrugged. You want me to meet your family and it’s about time I grew up, right?“

"Sam,” she sighed, running her fingers through the shorter locks, “You didn’t have to this. I love you regardless.”

“You love me?” he asks with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Yeah, I do,” she nodded, biting her lip.

“I love you too,” Sam said, lowering his head to press his lips to hers, letting out a relieved sigh at being connected once more.


End file.
